


[霆峰AU]通天塔

by Asclepiuss



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asclepiuss/pseuds/Asclepiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARN:阴阳眼！陈伟霆/天师！李易峰<br/>一个怪异房主和不怎么正常的房客的志怪故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	[霆峰AU]通天塔

00.

他又做了那个梦。

这些年，体质所致，他常能看见些东西。幼年时他曾在四岔路口目睹一场车祸。那是个潮湿雨季，布景暗无天日，南方特有的暴雨肆虐侵袭。电台里不知疲倦地播报着哪里被淹，哪里的楼梯又形成了污水瀑布。年少的他性质缺缺地趴倒在车窗边，盯着交通灯在雨帘后，闪成颜色动荡的递进光幕。等待漫长，与红灯同寿，呼出的气几次使窗面蒙雾，擦拭令人不耐。

最后一次擦拭中，他史无前例在逐渐清晰起来的视界里，见证一辆卡车的异军突起。逆向超速行驶的土方车，越过红灯警示直直撞上路对面的轿车。沙石铺了一地，喇叭声长鸣，他的父亲打开门冲了出去。他不再假装乖顺小孩，抱着雨具，趁母亲外婆不注意亦跟着溜了出去。

相撞场面惨烈不堪，轿车皱缩地如同一团即将报废的黑纸。他紧抿着唇蹲下身，往车里看，副驾驶座上的男性还未死，面容糜烂，指尖颤动，半片灵魂从天灵盖里窜出来，正睁着眼乞求地望向他。他从未看到这样的可怖景象，当下如遭重击，两眼一黑，昏死过去。雨具从他的怀抱里挣脱，淌着水滑倒在路面上。

再醒来是被吵醒，他的母亲坐在他的床边小声啜泣，一噎一噎地让人心生郁躁。他缓慢眨眼，随后朝窗外看去。雨还是未停，天边黄沙卷着红拂的晦涩色彩。母亲察觉他的苏生，两眼一红又要落泪，最终又哭又笑的咬着唇为他撩起了被汗水浸湿的刘海。

他昏倒地不合时宜，送到医院里一度心跳停歇。后半夜盗汗严重，整个人如沉入海底再被捞上的汗津津。他母亲擦到一半叫了起来，惊疑不定看着他，问，阿b，好端端的怎么眉心沾上了血，多晦气！他迷迷糊糊地接过镜面对照，拿手擦了擦，粘着手指一片濡湿。他又张开五指，看到食指上亦有片血红印记，他以为是血，结果百般拭弄也擦不掉。

他推开母亲的臂膀，赤脚去外面找外婆。外婆坐在长廊底下冲他微笑，捏住他的手指端详，良久不疾不徐地说这是累世的姻缘呀，人既得生机全破，乘于眼根八百功德。见八万劫所有众生。夜流湾环。死此生彼。他懵懂地答，其实不止手指上有呢，额头中央也有红点呢，只是那个能擦掉，手上的不能。外婆不笑了，揉了揉他的额头，眼神柔软地说，让外婆看看，哎——我们阿b呀，是做大事的人呢。

那天外婆至终没有告诉他，所谓他能做成大事是怎么看出的。倒是自那场车祸之后，为了掩盖食指上的痕迹，他往上面套了一枚鹰翅膀形状的戒指。他的异能从能看到模糊鬼魂，到目视物事分毫毕现的地步。当然，外挂的升级之路是惨痛的，除了能看清鬼魂们越加真实地死状，上天还外赠他一个梦境大礼包。

他开始梦见一些东西，连贯的、琐碎的，胡七杂八的。最初他很恐慌，那些场景太真实了，他几乎要认定自己是其中一人，那个被称作大师兄的人。后来他安心，更愿意将这段连日的梦境称作某人的记忆。因为他看似被带入了大师兄，可即使那位师兄受了伤，他也感觉不到痛，不能感知到其他情感，他像一个看客，只是如同登陆线上游戏一样，从旁漠视着事态发展。

他看着他们兄弟情深，后山练剑。看着他们兄友弟恭，互相谦让。他看见师兄递给师弟的铃铛里刻下了当时无人能够发现的爱语，他看见师弟收衣服时，不自觉地将师兄的衣物贴在面上。他看见他们在露天广地的后山拥吻，海东青半空嘶鸣，宛如天荒地老。他看见师兄握着师弟的手，声音掷地有声，说那么我就带你踏遍万里山河，行侠仗义。他只惊讶了一秒，随即接受了这种感情。这个世界相知那么困难，得到幸福的可能那么微渺，如能相守，性别又何足为惧。

在梦境里待的时间越长，他就越不能分辨自己与大师兄。某次入梦，场景突兀不再是千篇一律的后山葱茸之色，反倒显得肃杀阴冷。面目不清的青年人身背长剑立在身前，似乎是即将远行的模样。那人说此去路途艰险，师兄，就此别过了。梦境中的生活他每天过着每天遗忘，此时却不由自主生出点感同身受的痛意。那人最后对他一个抱拳，接着转身，姿态决绝。他头一回出于自己的意志，很想说话，很想挽留。却发现自己只能目送着那人越行越远，直至消失。他全身无力，天旋地转，像被抽取了脊梁骨一样扶住了旁边的石狮子，石狮子旋转，梦境开始晃动，他惊醒。

那天过后，他很久都没有梦见过那人，无论怎么日有所思夜有所想，和那人有关的剑和铃铛亦全部从脑海中消失。好似一部连续剧播到了结尾。他为看不到结局扼腕，但又觉得无非是个不太吉祥的未来，也就失了兴致。谁知道那个最后成了掌教的大师兄等了多少年呢？可能是五年或者十年，可能更久。或许临时变卦，寻到自己真爱，又或许等到老死都等不到自己的心上人。还能够怎么样呢？故事从来不握在努力的人手中，他在守一场必定失约的誓言，赔上自己一生的承诺。

又过了很久很久，久到他从一个抱着雨具不需要弯腰，就能从轿车里钻出去的小不点，变成了一个英俊的成年男性，久到他的外婆过世前，终于想起来要对他解释当年那句做大事的真正含义。

“眉心长朱砂痣者，乃是死局逢生之相，空亡而返，天虚入命，六亲缘薄，命主孤煞，可谓凶煞非常。 命运，命运，命在前运在后，孰重孰轻已不用多说可知天时循环，万物荣枯有序。顺者昌，逆者亡。事有反常，必为妖孽，此等逆天命数又有几人承受得起？”外婆躺在床上看着他，很柔和地要他低头，他照做了，感到外婆在他头顶最后揉了揉，他听见他懂得许多、几近无所不能的外婆不放心地喃喃自语，“逆天改命，那可是天之子，不是寻常鬼怪，我的阿b啊……”

外婆走后，他没了倾诉对象。无人相信他能看见灵魂，都要他去看心理医生。医生面目冷清，笔触一划，药品写满一页。他心下明白对方对他的阐述嗤之以鼻、不屑一顾，毕竟这个时代还整天把见鬼挂在嘴边的人，不是生活不如意，就是精神压力过大产生了幻觉。他沉默而专注的记录自己的吃药时间，每日点出四粒，搭配抗抑郁的药品，始终却不见效。

他在网上搜查资料，打算离开这个生他养他二十年的H市，父亲靠门沉默抽烟，未置一词，但并非没有回转余地，母亲柔弱，这次却一反常态地允许他外出历练。左邻右舍的风言风语他多少听到了些，都是说他一双眼看穿虚空，链接幽冥，克死了外婆。他选了好日子，登上去C市的船，船体厚重，如时代回响。他站在船头回看，母亲已经泣不成声。他想这次一别，不知何时能够再见，想到这里，不其然竟又想起许久以前，梦中那道远行的背影，那个决然转身的人，是否也有一刻，曾经动摇地不管不顾的、想要留下来。

他拿着从互联网上影印下来的住所地址，在夕阳的余晖中懒洋洋地走动。那是六月二十日，农历五月初五，端午，一路繁花，粽叶清香。

陈伟霆与李易峰，初遇在通天塔底。

01.

陈伟霆张着嘴打量面前的建筑，确认再三，还是不敢相信这座外墙爬满牵牛花和爬山虎的二层危楼，是网络图片上金碧辉煌的“通天塔”青年旅社。

日头正烈，蝉鸣声躁。陈伟霆接受着曝晒，心中天人交战。他从网上浏览租房消息，不畏跋涉来此，正是看中这家客舍的价钱不便宜，号称千里之内无出其右的风景秀丽，设施完备。可陈伟霆望着几步开外的房舍，怎么看都只觉得那是一座即将坍塌的危房，就算顷刻间画上“拆”字也不足为奇。

人像照片尚能造假，全无信誉的旅社图像，又怎可能自曝其短、流失客源？他无奈地想，自己到底初出茅庐，道行不深，竟被如此蒙蔽，一边又不可抑制地想象门内景象，或许应了门就会看到灰旧的塑料热水瓶与夜壶交相辉映的场景呢？被虫蛀还坚持使用的木桌同长凳，权作摆设只能显示雪花和模糊人影的小电视，这样一座置身于阴凉霉旧环境中的陌生危楼，门内哪里有什么好招待。他磨着后槽牙，牙龈一片酸软，始终无法下定决心迈步。

半个小时后，大概是太阳热辣实在照的人头昏眼花，口舌生疮，陈伟霆靠着行李箱一阵晕眩，至终决定去敲门碰运气。他上船之前未做好两手准备，到了码头便直奔这里而来，冥冥中似有天意，让他当初对这家客舍一见倾心，现在性属旅游打工旺季，与他同城下船的人几多，旅社亦不是即影即有，又如何有那么多天字号房等待临幸。只要差的不那么让人心碎，他打算在这里将就几日，另作规划。陈伟霆鼓足勇气前行，没走两步，身后却有人问。

“来看房啊？”

陈伟霆循声望去，篱笆院落外，带着墨镜的年轻男子将脑袋危险地支楞在木制尖端上，院内半人高的杂草与高大槐树，把他身形衬得越发邈远。陈伟霆收回腿，拘谨地点头，未发一言。年轻男子打量着他不善言辞的模样忽而一笑，手一撑便轻巧落入庭院。陈伟霆这才看清对方手里握着一杯奶昔，才刚刚开封的模样，三毫米处冷气蔓延。

“我是这里的房东，李易峰。”年轻男子举着木勺比划，透过镜片依然可视的玩味目光，“过来看房的都是缘分，好好珍惜。”

言罢，自称李易峰的房东偏头笑了笑，他的唇角熨帖，抿嘴时会显现极其明显的W弧。李易峰一身白衣黑裤，步姿风流地走过来。越过陈伟霆面前时，禁不住在后者身后多停留了两秒时光。陈伟霆不善应对这样的目线，咳了一声当为提醒，李易峰察觉到自己唐突，回过神恍然大悟地摆手，却忍不住笑开，用下颚点了点他身旁，意味深长地说了句，“……你这人，有点意思。”

接着晒然耸肩，便走远。陈伟霆直觉对方有意租房给他，于是抓着身上的背包，慢三拍跟上去回应道，“哦，李生你好，我是来自H城的陈伟霆……”

简短的自我介绍尚未完成，含笑开门的年轻房东骤然神色一翻，眉目带煞地瞪过来。陈伟霆被这逼人目光刹到，下意识后退一步，在他的一步间，不知为何，周遭快点燃的夏日空气兀地凉爽起来。李易峰嗅了嗅鼻子，望着空气某处不耐烦地啧了一声。

离房门一步之遥的台阶上，房东猛地拽过陈伟霆的手，把他往楼里塞。陈伟霆受惯性指引，抱着包步履趔趄地跌进门，好容易站定，又被粗鲁地往更里推了推，险些摔倒。他想回头质问，还没验房，不一定要在这里入住，退一万步说，就算签了租房合同，交了租金，也不能随便推人呐。可扫到门外的景致时，他仅仅失语般吞了口口水。

被腹诽的人察觉到他的视线，老神在在地偏过脸，站在门口逆光点看他，声调散漫，全无一丝道歉的疲软，“啊~啊，不好意思，动作急了点。……要不，您先看房吧。”

说着拍开大厅的灯，昏暗的室内立刻有了流动的金色光线。陈伟霆环视四周，被精致的装潢惊呆，全然忘记之前要谴责的话，磕磕绊绊地赞叹，“李生你真会享受。”

“那你要不要住呢？”李易峰笑了起来，“我家营业四年，你是第一个住客。都说开门大吉，若你要住，客房算你一个月一千五。”

在周边月租平均价位两千八的水平下，这家客舍的超低价称得上良心商铺，陈伟霆如被天降馅饼砸到，呆呆地反问，“这么便宜？”

“只是客房一个月一千五而已，卫生间厨房另算，不包水电费，早中晚饭自己解决。”那人不可一世地说，掰着手指的样子却有种不符合他精明的可爱，“先这样，我想到再加咯。”

陈伟霆气结，这完全就是只租他一间下脚地的意思，大马路上随便一家旅社都能做到，何必要他漂洋过海赶到这危楼看房，更匡论还要看李易峰脸色。他面色变了又变，到底年轻气盛，没忍住阴阳怪气，“李先生，你的定价根本不切实际，我不可能随身带这么多钱。”

“你总找的到工作，先欠着。”完全听不懂弦外之音的房东，双手一拍，雷厉风行地一锤定音，让人不得不怀疑他是否等这一刻等得太久。撑着腰指点江山，李易峰将奶昔靠在脸边诡谲一笑，“再说了，就你这体质，除了我家艺高人胆大，谁敢收留你？”

陈伟霆被他的笑晃迷了眼，一时未能反映过来。房东见怪不怪地叹气，回身摩挲着台子，随后抄起供奉的香炉就往外砸。香灰没有如陈伟霆所料，洒的遍地都是，反而倒悬在半空形成一道香灰屏障，门口有人形显露，三根燃香成掎角之势稳稳插进地面，火光明灭，似佛陀舍利。

房东眯着眼睛，看了看外面，原先空旷的地面已被暗影笼罩，影子因为淋到了香灰正在滋滋冒烟，头部是重灾区，本就可怕的面容已无一处好皮，溃烂着灰飞烟灭。

陈伟霆猛地顿住，喉口失声，房东凑上去，拿冰淇淋勺子点人家眼睛，慢悠悠地说，“看你这表情，你看得见。”

陈伟霆无语，他在H市是出了名的怪胎，从来只有旁人戏谑他是神棍一条，没人质疑他的眼睛，第一次听到李易峰这么说，内心居然还有些好笑。

那道人形却不给他们交谈时间，发出怪声嘶吼，明明一点声音也无，马路对面甚至走过了几个说笑的中学生，陈伟霆却觉得脑子像被狮子吼踏遍，那样的头痛欲裂，只好用手捂着耳朵。李易峰见他不回话，也不为难，只嗤笑他没能力，“你既然能看见，就别这么没用，好好看着。”

李易峰收回手，他的脸在这一回间显得宝相庄严。食指竖在唇边念念有词，房东立在大厅中央，拽掉墨镜，五彩缤纷的噪音在慢慢减弱，陈伟霆向李易峰看去，后者的眼睛潜藏着沉舟侧畔的湿气迷雾，他望着，只能想起那句“海上明月共潮生”。

房东的唇每掀动一次，罩着门外人形的香炉就变大一分，最后变得巨大无比，完全将鬼影纳入了阴影。香炉看似不稳定却不急不缓，从里面飞出光线，缠住了人形，陈伟霆看见人形被缚的边缘飞起了点点白光——那是魂飞魄散的前兆。

“……等一下！”情急之中，陈伟霆抓住了李易峰的手，他的掌心潮湿，直接打断了后者的吟诵，“他是我出车祸的朋友，李先生，请不要伤害他。”

电光石火间，陈伟霆已理清了一切前因后果。他确定这人形是多年前在那场车祸后丧生的鬼魂，这次不知何故，跟着他出了H市。他没被李易峰的能力吓到，毕竟这世界上怪事那么多，不是不发生在寻常人身上的故事都叫做怪谈。他能看见鬼，又为何要怀疑有能够猎杀鬼怪的人存在。

他看李易峰眼神执着，知道对方吃这碗饭，于是根本没存话语打动对方的念头，而选择打断对方念咒。计划很成功，李易峰被他打断的那一刻，香炉失去了控制，瞬间歪斜缩小，人形看准时机，最后一搏，一举突破三根香组成的约束地，向后遁逃。陈伟霆松了口气。

煮熟的鸭子飞了，李易峰咬牙瞪了陈伟霆一眼，甩开他的手就追了出去。室外已无鬼怪踪迹，李易峰在院子里找了一圈，从衣服里掏出一张画有奇怪符号的符纸和一把小刀，看了许久。想了想还是回屋拽过陈伟霆，没得允许就划开对方的手。

陈伟霆来不及拒绝，刀便落在指尖。李易峰握住他的手指挤血，血色纯净，滴在黄纸面上很快被吸收进去。陈伟霆眼睁睁地看着上面画着的符在一刹那消失，又重新袅袅腾起，组成了一只兔子的形状，掺血的红玉眼睛亮的惊人。

李易峰随手扔给陈伟霆一包纸巾，说，“自己按着。”而后捧着兔子，嘴对嘴为这生物渡过一口气，丝质雾气从他口中涌入兔子嘴里，那化形的兔子像得了令，跳下他的手，窜入草丛中就不见了。

做完一切，李易峰长出一口气，转身时，擦嘴的手却停住了。

“陈伟霆先生是吧？”李易峰皮笑肉不笑，怒气四溢，“清理一只危害社会健康的鬼，我就有五千块钱进账。基于你的打断，到手的钱飞了。你最好说清楚为什么要放走它，不然这梁子我们算结下了。”

02.

坐在客厅里，李易峰递外卖单给陈伟霆。他不能挨饿，一饿，胃就容易空荡荡地难受，因此三餐向来准时准点，夸张一点甚至可以拿来对表。李易峰懒得做饭，又是独居男子，一来二去，便与外卖店结缘。用餐高峰，旁人大多有工作等不得，他能等，所以外卖店总要待厨房闲下来，再给他送，索性送过来也不会太晚，他不在意，横竖吃到就好。

陈伟霆扫了眼单子，斟酌片刻，“我要这个经典意大利桔汁芝士焗海鲜配凤尾虾炒饭。”他点完单抬起脸，看到李易峰以一种翻白眼的崎岖角度看向他这边。

后者面无表情，并不对他的饭作何评价，只是极快地按着传单，转回来，语气熟稔地打电话，讲，“那谁，一份猪排饭一份肉酱意饭，赶紧给我送来。”

陈伟霆听着，手在桌子下面攥紧，他说，“我没点这个。”

李易峰全不在意地瞥了他一眼，用衣服下摆擦了擦墨镜，“你的意见没用，我说了算。”

“那你大可不必问我的意思。”

“说实话，我已经后悔。”

电话里相熟的老板通知他一个小时后才能送达。李易峰允诺后收线，看了看手表，时针刚走过十一点，日头尚早。为陈伟霆斟了茶，李易峰边斟边问，“你有什么想对我说的？”

陈伟霆交叠着手，面色平静说，“没有。”

李易峰放下水壶，弯了唇角，“真没有？”

“真没有。”

言笑晏晏的房东忽然敛了眉目，语气轻轻地说，“那你就滚出去。”

陈伟霆皱着眉头问，“为什么？”

“不为什么。懒得和什么都不懂的人解释。”李易峰眯着眼睛看他，“毁我一次生意好说，我当你不懂。可造成了我的损失，还企图让我的损失越来越大，那就算了吧。”

陈伟霆回视李易峰，后者坦然地喝水，他的面上闪过数种相互冲突的神色，最后陈伟霆妥协，说，“那不是一个让人愉快的故事。”

“不说出来你怎么知道我愉不愉快？”李易峰大笑。

“我阻止你，是因为他车祸丧命，身世可怜。”陈伟霆偏头思考了会，清了清嗓子，开口叙述，“多年前一场车祸，他是主角，当时在副驾驶位置。那是个雨天，刹车失灵，碰撞惨烈，但他意外地，没有即刻离世，在我好奇与他对视的一刻，更依附在我身上。”

陈伟霆的描述是惯常的起笔。他说那时他还小，内在受不住外来灵魂的挤压，瞬时便陷入昏迷。醒来后，就看到副驾驶男子站在床边。那人面目可憎，脸上无一滩好肉，但周身孤寂。看他醒来，急忙遮住脸退后，道歉说自己只是想借他阳气出车，没有恶意。

幼小的陈伟霆听着他充满情绪的致歉，知道他虽然不说，可看着妻子身亡，心下一定是极难过的，但他自幼生长在阖家欢乐的环境里，从未遇到这样的苦闷，一时也不知从何宽慰起，就说了句，人死不能复生。哪知男子听到这句话，眼若铜铃瞪出的恐怖面容上，先是扭曲狂笑，而后跪地痛哭。

在男子潮涌一般、突如其来的叙述中，陈伟霆勉强拼凑出了一个可怕的事实：这场车祸其实并非天灾，而是男子的妻子蓄意谋杀。

男子与驾驶座上的夫人原来是高中同学，恋爱八年，一直如胶似漆。大学毕业后，两人广发请帖闪婚，是人人艳羡的一对。这么皆大欢喜的夫妻，婚后两年却横生变故。妻子有了外遇，陷得很深，握着离婚协议书的状态如同疯魔，他们有一个十个月大的孩子，幼子年少，根本离不开母亲，可妻子为了新欢也全然不顾了。肉体上的分分合合，嘴上的甜言蜜语，耳畔的天长地久，当年的热恋情节，到此终成定局。

丈夫注视着她，没有半分成婚时你侬我侬的情谊，但为了孩子他不愿在协议书上签字。妻子冷笑，告诉他“要他好看”，就拂袖而去。他们的相持阶段非常漫长，哺乳期的妻子有绝对权利，可以从法官手上赢走孩子，这是他迟迟不愿意签字的原因。可惜他有耐心等哺乳期过，妻子却没有。那位女性至终选择了极端方式，来为他们的关系画上句号。

她找来土方车司机，设计了一场谋杀。计划天衣无缝，一个独居带孩子的丈夫，对娇妻难得的回心转意该有多么受宠若惊，回程路上，他更因为妻子一句“你累了吧车我来开”而喜笑颜开，没想到却把自己推上死路。

夏季豪雨，妻子的方向盘拐向了他不熟悉的地方，他没在意，直到土方车撞来，才知晓大事不妙。唯一万幸的是，土方车司机没有按照原定路线从侧面撞入，而是正面相抗。妻子当场死亡，丈夫却悲哀地了解到了事实真相。陈伟霆惜他可怜人一个，动了恻隐之心，与他做起了人鬼朋友。

李易峰定定地看了陈伟霆几秒钟，继而靠回椅背，说，“你知不知道人鬼殊途，他为留在世间，需靠蚕食你的生命力。不然便会化作厉鬼。”

陈伟霆的笑容似笑非笑，“我幼时看过面相，那人说我白虎入煞，身强杀旺带刃，凶邪非常，要与怪胎呆在一起才能化解官上应灾，长命百岁。”

“我听闻H市人对八卦风水多有研究，原来只道是道听途说，没想到真有信命如你。”

陈伟霆为自己添茶，半晌回应道，“明星养小鬼请佛牌，入宅算风水，结婚测八字。我不过一介凡人，既然知道天命不可违，为何不听。”

李易峰觉得陈伟霆不像他表现的那么懦弱与不堪一击，正想开口，却看到后者脸上一闪而过的悲伤。顷刻间又掩盖了去，起身说，“李先生，给你造成的损失我很抱歉，打搅了。我先走了。”

“慢着，”李易峰趴在椅子上看他，眼睛亮晶晶地问，“怎么好端端地就走了。”

陈伟霆拎着包叹气，无奈的提醒对方，“不是你让我走的吗？”

“你可以留下来。月租我也可以只收你一千五。”

陈伟霆转过身，诧异地盯着他看。

李易峰得逞般笑了笑，“俗话说，凡事留一线，事后好想见，谅那鬼掀不起风浪，姑且忍耐一段时间，实在闯出大祸再送他上路也行。况且现在正逢旅游旺季，你一没预约，二没钱，想去哪里找房子住？”

偏巧门铃响了，陈伟霆看着李易峰过去开门，在门口腻了一会回来，把自己点得猪排饭放在他手上，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“我每天吃这一家外卖也累啦，你是一定会在外面工作的，那你就负责给我带晚饭，抵你的房租。”

李易峰拱了陈伟霆肩膀一下，问，“怎么样？这个提议很好吧，既给你减了房租，也不是杀人越货的勾当，还给你提供了强身健体的路线，你可不能错过。”

陈伟霆被李易峰言之凿凿的语气逗得失笑，然后摇摇头说好。

他当场交了押金，在房东家中住下。两人休整时间不同，第二天开始，陈伟霆就早出晚归，寻找生计，通常披星戴月才能赶回。李易峰则似乎全然不用自食其力，除了吃饭，很少见他出门。两个人一个昼伏夜出，一个朝五晚九，一周下来除了陈伟霆给李易峰送饭，竟没碰过几次面。某天上班前，陈伟霆整理着领带，路过李易峰大门紧闭的房间，不由看了一眼，门内依旧寂静，好像没人一样。他收回目光，暗自松懈，觉得这样相安无事也不错，乐得清静。

这天清晨，他正拿笔划日期，距离他住进李易峰家已有一周，他和房东的关系却还停留在比陌生人好一点点的稚嫩地方。收好笔，陈伟霆去卫生间刷牙，还没刷两下，门被敲响。他含了口漱口水，喉咙间是颤动暧昧的水音，“进来。”

李易峰探头探脑地跨进来，这间屋子在他租出去后，他就再也没有涉足过，此刻觉得很新奇，大大的眼睛咕噜噜乱转。陈伟霆把湿漉漉的头发向后抄起，脸部线条凌厉，他借着镜子看李易峰，后者早上也洗了头，水滴潜入他的脖颈，嘴唇嫣红，鼻尖挺翘。李易峰身上穿着白汗衫，陈伟霆低低呻吟一句，笃定那件汗衫一定洗过很多次——非常糟糕的透明。

“一个月还没到，不用交第二次房租吧？”陈伟霆把热毛巾敷在脸上。

“不要这么敏感，只是我新学了一种早餐，做多了，你也下来吃点。”李易峰对着陈伟霆将信将疑的目光，反瞪回去，“喂，你那是什么眼神。免费请你吃，爱来不来。”

陈伟霆吐掉嘴里的泡沫，看了看闹钟，离他上班时间还早，于是应下邀约。他们都不是话多的人，李易峰好像在他住进来那天说完了整月的份额，因此他们坐在一起，唯留漠然。

房东的厨艺没有他夸耀的那么好，当然，也不差，不过不失。陈伟霆觉得他的水平，要比李易峰之前老是吃的那家外卖水平好，不过他自认他们的关系没能到推敲厨艺的地步，也就缄默，吃饭间隙，拿了份早报看起来。

最近世道不太平，尤其李易峰家附近，车祸频出，几次他下班路上都目睹警车呼啸而过，人员噪杂，呼啦啦的围了一圈，他瞥了眼黄黑色的警示条，毫不留恋地离开，他对车祸有种天然的抗拒。陈伟霆的眼光越过报纸边缘打量着李易峰，后者今天穿着与白汗衫配套的同色居家裤，表情原因不明的肃穆，神色厌倦发白，好像很累。

陈伟霆猜测是平常一觉要睡到八九点的懒人，今天六点便要爬起来做早饭，实在对不起身体自发形成的生物钟，“你……”

他的话未问出口，就被李易峰打断。后者喝了一口咖啡，喉结上下滑动，状似漫不经心地问，“最近这边车祸发生率明显增多了，你注意到了吗？”

陈伟霆想，事情从来按部就班，答案也从不握在他的手心，更不可能有超出常理的故事发生，这个世界单靠此秩序转动。就像李易峰说要请他吃早饭，并非平白无故，必定是某件事的征兆。

03.

严格说来，陈伟霆不确定自己应当怎样回应，因为不管怎么说，结果都会绕回那位消失了一周的车祸鬼身上。至终他只是模仿着文艺电影里那些有苦难言的成年男子，摇头苦笑着，推开一桌自己爱吃的食物，把自己甩回椅背上。

李易峰看他的反应，就明白不用自己点破，陈伟霆聪颖，已经从报刊杂志上的只言片语，追踪到了真相，“你什么时候知道的？”

陈伟霆从口袋里掏出烟，在李易峰不赞成也不反对的目光下，护着火点燃，整个人空旷的抽起来，“第四天。”

上班第四天，陈伟霆工作地点的楼下发生了一趟车祸。撞死的是一对年轻夫妻，诡异的是，车是由驾驶人自己直直插进大厦的，这意味着除非驾驶员是个瞎子，或者看不见面前宽度20米的大厦，才有可能自己撞上去。这场天方夜谭一般的车祸，令警方不得不来楼里调查取证。取证时陈伟霆站在最后面，闲杂人等要么兴奋，要么看戏，就是没人觉得难过。

陈伟霆冷眼旁观总经理抹眼泪不知所云，句句带公司大名，将死了人当成广告推广。直到警察走了，都没上去提供消息。他是最末一个同时看见夫妻双方的人，这点毋庸置疑。男方是他的上司，女方是隔壁写字楼的大姐大。事件发生前一天傍晚，陈伟霆在加班，亲眼看到这对夫妻在办公室内争吵，争吵原因无非是家庭与事业的二律背反，只顾自己升职你想过家里没有，诸如此类。女子连孩子都带来了，扔在门外，气势汹汹，走道上小孩的尖锐哭声吵得人心烦。陈伟霆几次探头出去，想发火，最后都偃旗息鼓。

他不知道自己在为谁难过，只是可怜。可怜谁也不清楚，就是悲哀。

男女吵架最后受累的都是无辜幼童，这次也不例外。无人照弗的孩子，起先只是哭哭啼啼的呜咽，在某个瞬间，变成了撕心裂肺的哭闹，是尖声惊叫，是歇斯底里，就算满清十大酷刑，或许也没有比这更可怕的刑法。女人与男人亦受到影响，对吼在孩子的哭泣达到峰值后渐歇。女人的高跟鞋咚咚咚地敲击在地板上，随后她打开门，传出了压低嗓子的恫吓加抚慰的声线。

那场暴风雨醒悟在孩子的尖叫里，上司锁好门，出来看到坐在豆腐干般狭小座位中得他，显得很尴尬。他们对视，上司很明显地，在努力开动脑筋，想些什么话来同他打招呼，不管那会是什么。只是没能憋出来，仅仅狼狈地逃开。

那天晚上，他从窗边看着上司的车倒出车库，女子依旧生气，抱着孩子座进了车后座，关门发出巨大砰的一声。车子发动，向前驶去，然后就再也没有回头。

李易峰静静地听完，扯过一杯酸奶舔了舔盖，“算上你说的，这七天一共发生了五场车祸，每一件都很蹊跷，唯一的共同点，是发生车祸的车上，全部载的正在吵架的夫妻情侣。”

陈伟霆脸色不虞，他听出李易峰的话外之意，拉开椅子站起来说，“你没亲眼看见，又怎么能确定是他干的？”

李易峰答非所问，嗤笑说，“那么它去哪儿你知道吗？”

“谁知道呢？”陈伟霆不咸不淡地搅拌着沙拉，红番茄被他从中剖开，带籽的汁液像脓水流了出来，“可能人间蒸发，可能躲了起来。他是鬼，大概受不了阳光——”

“首先你得说服自己，才能说服我。这话你自己都不信，还是不要说出来丢人的好。”李易峰吃完了三明治，放下纸巾，扔了份牛皮纸档案袋给陈伟霆。

“这是什么？”

“总不会是枪。”

陈伟霆打开来，里面一叠模糊照片，无声记录着他初次来到李易峰家庭院的景象。是香炉倒悬的一幕，那摄像头也不知藏在哪里，用的什么特殊材质构成，反正是他这几天没注意到得地方，却能照出车祸鬼的身形模样。相片里的车祸鬼在挣脱了香炉束缚后，飞快地飘逝，到这里都与自己亲眼看到的没什么不同。

“……等一下。”

陈伟霆兀地睁大了眼睛，弯腰把上一张照片捏回了手里，认真比对起来。这些照片只是从视频中快速截取的图像，边缘有黑色暗影，但是，应该和连号的钞票一样相连的两张照片，明明上一张鬼影还在草木边，下一张就不见了。

“这是怎么回事？”他握着照片艰难地朝李易峰发问，“他去哪儿了，他不在照片里。”

李易峰嘲讽地耸耸肩，接过陈伟霆手里的照片观赏起来，“所以我说你帮它求情毫无用处，它可比你聪明多了。”李易峰从照片里挑出一张平平无奇的图像，略有深意地敲了敲桌子，修长的指尖点在一处空白，画了个圈。

陈伟霆向他指的地方看去，那里不是他刚才自以为看清的草丛，土壤之上，有一对掩在血肉模糊面容上的眼球，眼眶已经完全腐烂了，只有眼球突出在外，上下眼白和漆黑瞳仁，遍布的血丝进入了瞳仁中，一直一直，都在凝视着监控，像死掉十几天破开肉绽的老鼠。

恐惧的感觉缓慢上溯到了全身，陈伟霆不敢置信地说，“他一直没走？他在看你？他想干什么？”

“这就要问你了。”李易峰摸了摸鼻子，淡淡地说，“他在人间逗留地太久，已被浊气侵蚀了，而你自身有力量，他的阴浊气遇到你会消散一部分，才能保有理智。我第一天见你，就觉得你身上的气不对，比起人，你更像只鬼。后来你跟我走过来，他没跟上，你的气息就与他的分离了。他一直在利用你掩饰他身上的气味和戾气。我将他驱逐在外，他当晚就发了狂，冲撞起结界。”

他没解释结界在哪，但陈伟霆明白，是香炉造成的那面香灰墙。后者执杯耳看茶，碧绿茶叶蜷曲着舒展开，陈伟霆垂下眼睛，“待在我身边的时候，他不是这样的人。”李易峰把勺子含在嘴里，含糊不清地说，“谁会是这样的人呢？做了鬼，前尘旧念全化作怨恨，它们是靠恶意积怨而食的恶毒生物，你以为它们能控制自己吗？恐怕你那朋友连自己在做什么都不知道。鬼只能记得生前最大的事件，于它而言，大约就是同妻子吵架与车祸。一遍遍看着自己妻子想要害死自己的记忆，谁又能不发疯呢？它想要所有吵架的夫妻重演他的车祸悲剧，它要这样令自己快乐。”

“他一定很喜欢他老婆，所以怨恨，恨比爱更长久。”

陈伟霆不说话，强打精神喝完了茶。李易峰清楚他依旧是在为车祸鬼伤心的，却囿于囹圄，知晓它再不死只会为害更多的人。果然，陈伟霆的询问来得极迅速，“你要怎么捉到他？”

李易峰挑了挑眉毛，胜券在握地从口袋里摸出一张黄纸，空无一人的黄纸上有纠缠在一起的两道模糊身影。李易峰说，“还记得咒符兔吗？这是兔子的居所，那天我让它追踪车祸鬼，必要时缠住它——它做到了。现在我只要一念咒，它们两个会一起被召唤到这张符上，到时只要焚烧掉纸，鬼就会消失。”

“消失？”

“对，消失，魂飞魄散，永无投胎机会，随你怎么说。”

陈伟霆沉默半晌，“你一定有缓和的办法，让他不至于魂飞魄散。”

“伟霆gor，虽然这是我的业务之一，但很贵的，你付不起。”

李易峰笑了起来，他的H城话说的极好听，不似陈伟霆般流畅动人，却自有另一种风情，尾音上调，像猫尾挠人，让人心神荡漾。

陈伟霆思索片刻，站起来冲李易峰行大礼。李易峰没有阻止他，冷漠地看他向他深鞠躬三次。陈伟霆诚恳地说，“我空有一双眼睛，对这些度人做法的事却一窍不通。那车祸男子伴我长大，要我眼见他飞灰湮灭我做不到。你若有办法，就请帮帮他。我这人没什么值得夸耀的才能，唯有守诺。你帮我这次，钱也好，命也好，我都设法寻来给你。我欠你的，就算生生世世也定会还你。”

李易峰看着他，良久喟叹，拉开椅子往客厅旁的偏厅里走去，“跟我来。”

偏厅和整栋房子的风格不同，门一开，就是一股水木檀香味。门内窄小贫瘠，墙壁由水泥浇筑，只有一座南海观音雕像摆在精致雕刻的红木柜子上，却不像供奉，反倒如同囚牢。陈伟霆看着观音像通透的碧玉，似乎能看透前世今生，稍微晃了晃神。李易峰点起六支香，递给陈伟霆三支，“把你刚刚说的话，再诚心诚意对观音说一次。”

陈伟霆定了定神，弓下了腰。檀香一点点化作灰尘坠落，不知道弯了多久的腰，李易峰夺过他的香，对观音拜了几拜，目不斜视地对他说，“你出去吧，它们已经在外面了。”

客厅里，车祸鬼和兔子凭空闪现，兔子一降落就显出符咒原形，捆绑住车祸鬼的四肢，那头鬼的身上有新鲜的血腥味，血液在他脚下汇聚成小小一洼，它因为靠近陈伟霆，神色一会恍惚一会疯魔，最后发出悲鸣，想要冲天而起。

李易峰后脚赶到，拿了个白玉小瓶，陈伟霆认出那是放在那尊观音旁的净玉瓶，李易峰把瓶中水甩在车祸鬼脸上，后者一霎停滞动作，接着全身冒烟，溃烂起来。而后便越加痛苦的扭动起来，它因杀了五对夫妻，戾气大盛，符咒在它身上交错的束缚条显得越来越虚幻。

“给我拿着！”

李易峰大吼一声，把瓶子扔给陈伟霆。争分夺秒的时间里，李易峰直接向前握住车祸鬼的手，黑气刹那从他们相连的部位源源不断的输送到李易峰体内，房东的白皙肤色逐渐被墨色侵染，最后一人一鬼结成了黑茧。陈伟霆大惊失色，忍不住冲过去，却被又变为兔子的符咒拦住去路。

陈伟霆心急如焚，他虽看不懂李易峰的方式，但也知道他一句祈求，对李易峰的伤害极大，后者分明是在将邪煞引入自己体内。半个小时后，黑茧从一角皲裂。陈伟霆又往前行了一步，被兔子威胁感浓郁地逼停。

茧完全裂开后，他看见了李易峰和车祸鬼。两者相对盘腿而坐，闭着眼睛。明明平时一路随兴嘴毒的年轻人，李易峰这样安静坐着时，却显得无比温和柔软，甚至……他的姿势，和他刚才见过的观音如出一辙。而车祸鬼，那可怜人身上缠绕的阴煞气全部散去了，可怖面容也被修复，显出原貌，他是非常英俊的男子，笑的时候唇边有两个酒窝。

车祸鬼比李易峰先醒，他站起来，还不能适应自己与生前无差的样子，踏出黑茧的包围圈，他直直向陈伟霆走来。这一次，兔子没有拦他。一人一鬼因此能在极短的距离相见。车祸鬼几次启唇，最后都摇摇头放弃了，他的人形很虚幻，看得出即将离世。

“我要离开了。”车祸鬼惆怅地说，但看他如释重负重负的表情，陈伟霆知道他不是没有庆幸。

陈伟霆抿着嘴，点点头。

“很抱歉做了许多不好的事，当时好像被仇恨蒙蔽了，根本不能看到原本互相喜欢的人吵架。至终我还是选择成为，和我夫人一样的人，制造了这些车祸。对不起。”车祸鬼的下半身如金砂消逝，嘴唇开合，是在微笑的模样，“威廉，谢谢你，还有你的朋友，他为我承受了所有痛苦，真的谢谢。”

“我得走了。……这一次，一定不让我儿子，一个人在天上等我。”

人这一世，要找到彼此喜欢的人太难了，有时候即便找到了也大概会因为时间不对而分开，就像一条代码，通往错误答案的路途千千万万，正确的未来却只有一条。但就算机会那么少，可能那么小，该努力的也一定要努力。说不定你的真爱正在三生桥上投胎出生向你驶来呢，不能因为自己受过伤害，就以此攻击别人，那太惨痛了。

车祸鬼闪光的影子缓慢散去，陈伟霆料想他的下一站应该不再是人间了。他注视着客厅重归虚无片刻，才如梦初醒，跨过兔子跑到李易峰身边。后者已经倒在地上，眉头紧缩，身上忽冷忽热，汗水浸透了衣服。陈伟霆大惊失色，突然想起车祸鬼的描述，心下大骇，全盘接受了车祸鬼的记忆会造成怎样的后果他不知道。光是想到生者的悲痛和死者的怨念均缠绕着李易峰身上，他便毛骨悚然。

陈伟霆全然慌神，却仍制止不了李易峰的体温渐凉，他头一次无法克制自己发怒，彬彬有礼的表象被撕裂，他冲着符咒兔吼，“怎么会这样？他怎么会昏过去！”又转头对李易峰说，“你为什么不告诉我？就算要命抵命，也该我抵！”

李易峰被他吵醒，睫毛煽动着，睁开被汗打湿的眼睛。他真的很累，全身酸软，精神透支，他从未从鬼进行过“度”，现在急需睡一觉，而不是陪陈伟霆吵架，可李易峰在这一秒，突然很想逗逗对方。若他能笑，他一定会露出春风拂面般的笑容。

吃力地拍了下陈伟霆的头，坏脾气还嘴硬的房东扯出一个费劲的笑意，断断续续地说，“蠢啊你，你的哀求与我何干，我只是觉得它们又丑又臭，影响市容罢了。”


End file.
